


I Like It Like That

by silverlininggg



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverlininggg/pseuds/silverlininggg
Summary: This is filthy, so much filth. Basically Sehun love being babied and used by older man in the entertainment industry, Sponsors, Managers, Crews, you named it. And it just his luck he got it all when he was shooting for Leon Magazine.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	I Like It Like That

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing, I'm ashamed of this and will probably delete this story after a while.

There’s a rumour going on in SM, that an idol of one of the biggest boy group is a slut. He use his body to work his way up the idol industry. That he debuted, got acting, modelling, and even variety gig by sleeping around with the right sponsors, and all the other key person in each respective industry, that the person don’t even care that most of the people he slept with are old enough to be his father, that he allow these old fart cheated on their partner with him. Some says it was his kink to slept around with much older man. It’s not that difficult to find out who he is. One of the clue is that this idol ooze a baby boy bottom so much, to the point he almost have no friend around his age, always hanging out with people way much older than him, so it’s easy to see that the slut is no other than Oh Sehun. This become a public secret in SM, and idol world.

Gossips start circulating around that since Sehun was in high school. He was famous to be one of the biggest player in school. He flirts with everyone, whether it's classmates or teacher, male or female, all to get his way. And it works, he was manly, soft yet pretty so of course everyone likes him. Few sweet words for him can make people fall on their knees. And he used the same trick to be successful in entertainment industry, and it works. Oh Sehun is aware of this gossips and he is somehow grateful that this gossip is circulating around, cos he doesn’t need to put that much effort on looking for who are the people he need to slept with to get his way, since the gossip makes these old bastards find a way to somehow contacted him and make a deal with him. Sehun thought it’s a win, he got to destressed by having some of the best sex in his life (because admit it, these older guys are way much more experienced in sex, so they are never boring in bed), and at the same time got a new job in hand. 

Today schedule for Sehun is Leon photoshoot, Sehun was looking forward for this shoot, he put so much effort in getting this job, he thought he only need to sleep with the grey hair Chief Editor, but apparently after spending the whole night destroying Sehun’s ass, the Chief Editor felt the Photographer of the shoot need to also got involved when Sehun asked about the theme of the photoshoot. Not that Sehun mind, when he arrived, it was a nice change of his usual typical fat old guy he usually slept with, he was old, maybe in his mid 40s, but he has nice figure. So when the discussion turns into a spitroasting session, Sehun didn’t mind at all. Beside, he have his Manager who’s always ready to pick him up from one of those session, so Sehun doesn’t need to be worried on how wrecked he was. All of Exo Managers are aware of Sehun’s adventure and his love for having sex with much older guy. During low season where there are not much work, or simply when Sehun was bored, these Managers are the one who readily fulfilling Sehun’s need of having cock in his mouth and ass. Of course some time Sehun turns to his members as well, but they are busy most of the time, so Sehun need to improvised. Managers has more free time than idols, and they are just at the perfect age for Sehun liking. 

On the day of the shoot, Sehun was being picked up by one of the Manager who has stand by waiting in the car. Sehun jumped on the car quickly, he is so eager to start the day. He wants to showed his Daddy what a good boy he is, using the vibrator his Daddies gave him the other day. Sehun try to make himself comfortable on his seat, it’s not easy with a vibrator in his ass, but he made it happen. That is until ten minutes into their way, the vibrator start to buzz lowly, it wasn;t much at the beginning, but with the car keep moving, the vibrator keeps on moving and hit the nerve, so Sehun can’t help but let out a loud moan. That attract his Manager’s attention, the Manager took notice that Sehun has been squirming so much on his seat, and there’s a low buzzing sound coming from inside the car but he has no idea what is happening. Worry, he asked Sehun if he’s okay, Sehun just replied with a grimace, thankfully the buzzing stop just when Sehun about to lose it. The Manager eyeing Sehun’s outfit today, he looks really good with a button up shirt and leather jacket. Sehun felt his eyes falls on him, he quickly open 2 button of his shirt while moving his hand on his Manager’s tight, massaging it and whisper a soft “You can use me after the photoshoot, Hyung. I feel so empty today, need your huge cock to fill me, and I miss the taste of your cum so much”. The Manager shudder of the thought as Sehun’s hand start gripping his cock “Ahh I can’t wait to have this later. I know we usually can have a round or two in the morning here in the car, but I need to be on my full performance for this shoot, so be patient Hyung” Sehun wink, at him. It’s true, usually Sehun and his Manager prefer to arrive early at the shooting location so the Manager can fucked Sehun in the car before Sehun start his activity for the day. Sehun loved being filled and feel like there’s something missing whenever he did his activity without having warm cum locked in his ass. Doesn’t really matter who’s cum that is. One time he was so desperate, he asked a bodyguard he just met that day to fill him before he went to a fashion show. 

They stopped for a red light, Sehun smirk looking at his Manager, this is a long red light hyung, 120 seconds, I guess I can give you a sneak peek for today”. Sehun said while taking his Manager’s hand from steering wheel and start to put his Manager’s hand into his unbutton shirt, “Feel this hyung, my nipples are hard already, ahhh I wish you will suck it Hyung” His Manager can’t resist but move his hand, massaging Sehun’s chest and playing a bit with his nipple. Unfortunately, the lamp turn green so he has to put his hand back to the steering wheel. Sehun then continue what he previously doing and start massaging his Manager’s cock. The poor Manager have to drive with Sehun’s hand playing with his cock over his pants, while Sehun keeps moaning and rutting against the car seat. The buzzing sound is there again, but it’s the least of the Manager worry with how skilful Sehun’s hand playing with his cock.  
They finally made it to the shooting studio, the Manager tries so hard to hide his hard on by tying his jacket over his pants. For Sehun’s his delight, the Chief Editor was there to “supervise” the shoot, he never come for any other shoot so it was a surprise for all the staff who doesn’t really aware of Sehun’s image. Today shoot was kind of special cos the Chief Editor specifically asked the photoshoot to be carried on by all male staff, no one knows why, but when Sehun arrived, he saw around 8 all male staff and he can’t help but feel a smile blooming on his face. He knew today’s gonna be great.

Sehun first then spotted the Photographer who quickly walk over to where Sehun standing, the Photographer give Sehun a quick kiss on the cheek and whispered slowly, no one can hear it beside Sehun and his Manager who stand closely beside him “Good morning, Slut. Are you a good buy and do as we said?” For which Sehun quickly nod his head. “Good, remember there will be great reward for you if you able to hold your cum until end of the shoot, understood?” Sehun again nod like a child. His Manager suspected Sehun is that close to his sub space, thus makes him looks dumb like a child and unable to form much words. He wonder what makes Sehun already in sub space so early in the morning. The Chief Editor was there and just raised his eyebrow a bit when his eyes met Sehun. After getting his make up done, Sehun start with the shoot. The first shoot he was using a brown LV top that covered his whole body. At first the shoot started normal, Sehun was sitting in a sofa as the props for the shoot, until after around 20 minutes, Sehun suddenly put his head back and whimper a low moan, the damn vibrator was buzzing again and now at medium. Sehun seems to realized that he just moaned in front of all the staffs, so he tried to bite his lips to stifle his moans. That was until the Photographer asked him to stop doing it “Sehun, please stop biting your lips, I need you to look sexy and alluring, not constipated”. “I --- Ahh, I’m very sorry”. Sehun said, again his face are so red as he felt humiliated. He can’t focus, especially when the vibrator just goes up again to the highest level and he now let out a loud moan, he was posing laying down with his tummy attached to the sofa, he can’t help but humping the sofa, just to get any friction for his hard cock. Photoshoot be damned. This seems to surprised everyone present in the shoot. The vibrator sound mixed with Sehun’s loud moan and filthy humping left nothing for imagination. Sehun’s Manager finally realized what has been agitating Sehun since they were in the car. 

The Chief Editor break the awkward humping show by trying to get Sehun’s attention, “Sehun, what are you doing humping the sofa like a dog”. Sehun has his eyes closed can only whimpered and again feels shame creeping on his skins. The Photographer took the liberty to shout “30 mins break”, but everyone are so focus on what’s happening no one dare to move. The Chief Director and the Photographer are both quickly rush to Sehun’s side and pick him up. If at the beginning of the shoot Sehun’s Manager feel like Sehun will fall into sub space soon, he is now firm that Sehun is currently lost in his sub space. This is why he always accompany Sehun in any of his activity, to make sure Sehun is safe when he got lost like this. Both male drag Sehun into a small made up changing room inside the studio, made up cos it was only consist of thin wooden wall and some curtain to close the area. The real changing room are placed a bit far from the room they are currently use for shoot, so this made up one should do the job for a quick costume change.  
“Sehun, Sehun” In a haze, Sehun notice his name has been called plenty of time, but he can’t focus on anything other than he suddenly has been moved to a small room with a huge mirror. He sat on a chair towered by two big guys. He feels so hot and horny and he need cock quickly. “Please…” Sehun said for the first time.  
“Now what did you promised Daddy huh”  
“That I, aaaah I will be a good boy, aaaaah, and finished the shoot without causing a scene”  
“And what did you do just now”  
“Causing a, - a scene. Daddy I’m sorry, I’m sorry but Sehunnie feels so horny, just want to feel Daddy cock”  
“Wow, he acted up, humping the sofa like a dog in front of all the staff and thinks he somehow still deserve our cock?”  
“Bet the loves being a slut in front of such a huge audience, wanted all of them to fill you up Sehunnie? Want them to know how much of a slut you are, that you are so ready to be fucked by anyone?”  
There’s a mean laugh that follow and Sehun just wanted to cry, he feels so embarrassed, he did act like a dog in heat in front of those people he didn’t know. On top of that, with how thin the wall is, he’s sure all the staff out there can hear him begging for cock, but he’s too gone to care  
“Sehunnie, Sehunnie’s sorry Daddy, please, it feels, feels so empty”  
“Oh so the problem is your hole are empty even tho you have a vibrator inside your ass? Hmm maybe you don’t even need a cock to fill it, anything will do right Sehunnie?  
And oh the humiliation makes Sehun’s cock harder than ever. He didn’t realized the both of them are waiting for Sehun’s answer when he felt hard sole press into his crotch and oh, there’s a shoe on Sehun’c cock and he felt so good.  
“Answer me, slut. Oh look here, the dog is now rutting on my shoes, so fucking shameless”  
And Sehun knows it’s true, he’s a shameless slut, and he no longer care who listen, he just want some relief.  
“Strip”  
He heard it but he can’t stop rutting, the pressure from the shoes feels so good on his cock  
“Strip you slut” he only stops when the shoe press his crotch so hard, Sehun let out a yelp/  
He heard a disappointed sigh  
“The slut is too dumb to even understand a simple instruction”  
And oh, tears start welling up his eyes  
“I’m not, I’m not dumb” he began saying  
“Then start stripping you moron”, and Sehun quickly did just that.  
He was then back sitting on the floor once he no longer has any article attached on his body.  
“Finally, now back to our main problem, so you act like a slut and can’t focus on this photoshoot while I might as well give it to other Idol because of what”  
“I, I need cock, Daddies, my hole feels so empty”  
“I see, say you’re a dumb cockslut who loves to choke on cock and I’ll give you what you want”  
Sehun hesitate for a second, but there are so many people out there, and so far it has been embarrassing enough  
“Oh you don’t want to? Okay then I can just give a job to a much younger capable idol”  
“No, no daddy, I… I am a dumb cockslut who love to choke on cocks, Daddy”  
“Louder”  
Sehun repeat the same sentence for another 5 times before his Daddies are satisfied, he was sure the whole studio, or even the studio next to this one heard his scream, but he don’t care, he can’t care as long as he get his released.  
“Okay good enough, on your four, slut”  
Sehun quickly take his positions. And the Chief Editor quickly work on his ass while the Photographer take on his mouth. It felt so good, to have his two Daddies work on him roughly, their pace are unforgiveable and Sehun keeps on chocking on cock, he can’t breath, his eyes start to get teary and he can feel his spits are falling to the floor, but Sehun is too far gone. He can finally feel warm cum start filling his ass, and tasty cum on his tongue. He swallow everything, and he suddenly see stars as he start cumming as well. He’s still high on pleasure when he realized some cold hard object filling his ass.  
“This is your last chance Sehun, you said tou felt too empty during the shoot, I have fill you and it will be your job to keep my cum in there. Since I’m feeling generous, I’ll let you use my parfume bottle to help you held the cum in there”/  
Sehun can only nod, he take a glimps on himself on the mirror, he looks so good, fucked out well, with slobbering mess of spits everywhere.  
“ Up you go, now finished the photoshoot like a good boy okay, put your pants on”  
And Sehun did just that.

The rest of the shoot was done with Sehun being topless, everyone in the room knows what happen in there but pretend like they don’t. Anyway Sehun looks so good posing half naked like this, so no one can complain since they sure the magazine will sell well with how good Sehun flaunting his abs. To support his abs, Sehun’s facial expression was also the main point of the shoot. He looked so fucked out and, in a bliss,, it makes him looks more alluring.  
When the shoot finally done, the Chief Editor spoke once again “Sehun, now you have create such a mess during the shoot, everyone have a hard time because of you, what will you say?”  
“ I’, sorry everyone” Sehun said while bowing 90 degrees, “Sorry for being difficult and giving you guys a hard time”  
“Hmm, Photographer nim, do you think a mere apologies sufficient compared to the hardship Sehun gave to your team?”  
The photographer showed a disappointed look and shake his head, “We need compensation Sehun, so what can you offer”  
And Sehun knows where this is going, they have talked about it the last time they slept together, but Sehun still felt embarrassed over the prospect that they may rejected him.  
“My, my body…” At this point, everyone hold their breath  
“And what do you mean by your body Sehun, we can look, we can touch, we can take a picture, or what, be more specific”  
“You can… you guys can use me”  
“Again Sehun, use what part of your body huh, no one able to understand what you’re saying so be clear about it”  
“You guys can, use my hole for…. For your pleasure” now there’s a gasp heard from all direction of the room  
“Okay, what are you waiting for guys, the cockslave just offered his hole to you. .I know you guys are clean, so feel free to use him as you deem fit and you can left some souvenir for him as well. The slut love cum, so don’t forget to give him some”

Soon Sehun felt a group of people crowding over him, he felt hand everywhere, stripping him for his pants  
“What the fuck, this bitch been holding a parfume bottle on his ass, bet he’s loose now”  
And Sehun shake his head  
“I’m not, I’m not loose, please use me”  
Another voice saying “Stop crying, it ruin my hard on, get back to work bitch and we’ll judge whether you’re tight enough to be fucked or should we just found a bigger object to fill your hole”  
Sehun heard laugh and people start suggesting object they can put inside his hole, and Sehun feels extremely aroused. Sehun lose count, he doesn’t know how many cocks has he served. His tummy feels kind of full with how much cum he has swallow, and his ass, now felt so loose and full as he loses count how many load of cum has been coating his inside. He can barely open his eyes as cum coating his face and bodies too.  
The Chief Editor seems pleased with his staff performance and throw a quick question  
“Does he feel good, hole tight enough for your liking”  
And the guy currently fucking him make a scowl sound “The bitch is too loose, Sajangnim, I’d rather fuck a fleshlight than this hole tbh”  
And Sehun feels like crying, he was so humiliated, he tried so hard to satisfy the guy  
“Can I spit on it, Sajangnim, I feel like he don’t actually deserve my cock and just deserve my spit”  
And Sehun was so aroused by this, they discussed him like he mere an object.  
“Sure, do as you please”  
And Sehun felt hands opening his mouth, and the guy Sehun knows nothing about just spit a load of saliva directly to his mouth, “Swallow it, bitch” and Sehun obediently swallow. He never felt this humiliated his whole life. Not even when he was fucked in the open by some cameraman in the backstage of MAMA 2015 where everyone can see. This, this is heaven  
“See the bitch was so aroused, maybe others can also contribute to give him some spit?”  
And all of a sudden, they are spitting on Sehun’s body and he never felt this good before.  
After an hour, the session finally done. Sehun was left covered in spit and cum, and looked so fucked out. Sehun’s manager who has been on stand by the whole time quickly come to pick Sehun up. He was drenched in cum from head to toe but the manager just pull him up like it's normal. 

The Manager thought Sehun has fainted or sleep but then he heard a small voice coming from Sehun "Hyung can’t you fuck me here hyung, i want your cum, i need more, my hole feels empty, the other cum has been dripping out of my ass hyung, and i'm still thirsty, I didn’t drink enough cum, Hyung please i want more" and the manager look at Sehun fondly yet aroused. He knew this will happen, so he replied just replied with a soft smile "i know i know, I will bring you to one of our Manager’s house and you can serve us there, Sehun, all Exo managers are already waiting there, ready to use you. And i know you can't wait, so asked 2 other managers to pick us up here, and you will be their cock sleeves on our way there. You will warm their cock with your ass and mouth like usual right? And then we will fuck your brain out after". And despite being gone and in a sub space, Sehun replied with a small smile


End file.
